<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing by shewhorantstoomuch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050484">Losing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhorantstoomuch/pseuds/shewhorantstoomuch'>shewhorantstoomuch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Graphic Description, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhorantstoomuch/pseuds/shewhorantstoomuch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Dark Pride of Dimensions drabble night! Prompt: chess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dark Pride of Dimensions Drabble Night Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew he was in the midst of a great battle, but he didn't know why or what for. The pharaoh stood before a battlefield of black and white tiles laid in a row. A.... checkerboard, was that what it was called? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>You're losing.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amongst the chaos, a black knight held his spear high as his horse reared onto its hind legs. The glory lasted only a moment before a white soldier slashed the animal's stomach open and sent horse and rider tumbling down. He furrowed his brows. What was this fighting about? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>You're losing.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atem opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but was cut off when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mahad. The magician was clad in black and wore a mournful expression. His lips were moving, but the pharaoh couldn't make out what he was saying. Again and again he repeated himself... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He awoke with a startle, bolting upright in bed. His head turned to the empty spot beside him, then to where Seto stood in his night robe, holding the phone up to his ear. When he saw Atem he froze. There was a long pause as he bit his bottom lip. Then he shook his head, and his voice broke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's been an accident," he choked. "It's Yugi." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>You lost.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>